What are they hiding?
by TwilightEverlasting3697
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends. Bella has a huge crush on Edward,Alice's brother, but he's dating Tanya. But Bella knows Them, Tanya, and their other friends, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have a secret, that can change her life...
1. Camping

I sighed. He walked off. His sister, Alice, was my best friend. But him? He was dating Tanya. She is a strawberry blonde, head cheerleader, dancer, popular, beautiful like Alice and Edward. Everything I am not. I, Bella Swan, brunette, klutz, shy, unpopular. Alice was the opposite. She was shorter than me, around 4 ft. 10, and has spikey black hair that goes in every direction. She is super stylish and outgoing. Again she is beautiful, but doesn't have a boyfriend. She was once offered into Tanya's "clique" but refused. I told her to go, but she didn't because she didn't she said I'd be all alone, and she loved me too much to do that.

I looked over my shoulder. Oh my gosh! Here he comes! He's beautiful! It was Edward. "Hi Edward." Alice said. "Hello Alice." He replied. He didn't say anything to me for a moment. His facial expression looked as if he was in pain around me. "Great. He officially hates me." I thought. "H-Hello Bella." He said. "Hi." I said shyly. I looked him in the eyes. They were black. He and Alice were grumpier when their eyes were black, and happier when they were gold. It's so weird, I know. Tonight Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Edward's parents are going camping with them. Emmett and Rosalie, our other good friends, were the same. Their eyes were gold. They would go camping next weekend together. Sometimes I felt they were keeping things away from me. Like they knew something about each other that I didn't. "Hi Rose!" Alice almost screamed. "Hi Pixie!" She replied. "Hi Bella." "Hey Rosalie." Emmett was talking to the boys, Edward and Jasper. Jasper Whitlock was a new student, and Alice had taken a liking to him. He had black eyes just like Edward and Alice. Alice told me he was going camping with them tomorrow. "Can I come camping with you guys?" I asked hoping they'd say yes. Alice and Rose exchanged glances. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea Bella." Rose said calmly. "But when I get back I am taking you to my gymnastics Bella! You'll love it." Alice said happily. Ug. Alice loved gymnastics, and kept saying she'd take me. I prayed she wouldn't. I've never honestly tried gymnastics, but I'm such a klutz, I'll probably kill myself. When the boys were done talking, Edward climbed into his Volvo, and Alice followed. Rosalie got in her BMW, and Emmett got in his giant red jeep. Jasper got into the Volvo with Alice and Edward. Alice told me he was staying with them, because his parents passed away. And the Cullens adopted him, a few years ago, I guess. Again I think their hiding something. I climbed into my truck, and drove home. When I got home I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. Easy. When I was done I turned on the TV, and decided to watch MTV. I wasn't sure what was on, but I hardly paid attention to it. I thought for a minute. I thought about Alice, and wondered what she was doing now. Setting up a tent, perhaps? Roasting Marshmallows? Who knows? Then I checked the clock, and set the table. Charlie would be here soon. I sat back down, and thought more. What was _He_ doing right now? Tanya? She was also like them, and had golden eyes, but lived with her family. I heard the door open and realized Charlie was home. "Hi Ch-Dad." I said. "Hi Bells. So, what's for dinner?" He asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs." I answered

* * *

**Will update after 10 reviews!!!!! Thanks, and please Favorite. Love, Wish I was Bella, TwilightEverlasting3697.**


	2. Thoughts

Our dinner was eaten in silence. When we were both finished, Charlie turned on the TV, and watched the game. I ran upstairs and then remembered I might still have to go to gymnastics with Alice Monday. I sighed. I really didn't want to go. I wanted to find out what they were hiding. I thought about what they looked liked. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, even on the Paris Runways. (Not I've been there, but you know what I mean.) I'd never seen their skin tone either. I'd seen pale, but never seen this pale. And the eyes. Golden and black, switching back and forth. It amazed me. And why had Tanya avoided me? Edward? Did I smell bad or something? And what did Edward see in her he didn't see in other girls? Beauty? Popularity? Something else that was odd: Alice would sometimes just zoom out. She'd stare into space. And she couldn't hear you. Her excuse is always she gets distracted easily. And when I'm near Jasper, I'm really calm. I thought more about Alice though. She talked to me on my first day of school, when I was listening to my ipod. I was listening to Paramore's Decode, and she heard it and told me she loved that song. I wasn't sure how she heard it though, because I could barely even hear it. I sighed again. And then I thought of another reason I didn't want to go to gymnastics. Tanya was in that class. But a good thing. If she was there, Edward would be too. I smiled at the thought.


	3. Boring Day

I woke up and groaned. It was Monday, and I had to go to gymnastics with Alice. "NOOOOOOO!!" I thought. At least I would see them, and would get to ask them about camping.

When I got to school, I saw Alice, and waved my hand for her to come over by me.

"Hey Bella." She said, and gave me a hug.

"Hi Alice , how was camping?" I asked curious. I looked her in the eyes, and noticed they were gold.

"Oh, um… good." She answered. "Are you excited for gymnastics?"

"Uh Yeahhhh." I answered, though I knew she could tell I was lying.

Then, I saw_ Him_. He then passed us and I had my chance to talk to him.

"Hi Edward."

"Oh hey Bella." He answered smiling. He seemed different from Friday. Maybe he just needed to get away. He also had golden eyes. I was officially amazed. And full of questions.

"Ready to get to class, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh uhh yeah lets go."

The rest of the day went normally.

Except gymnastics.

* * *

**Sorry Short Chapter! Next chapter will be longer, and more action!**


	4. Saved

We walked through a door that read "Gymnasts Only" and walked in. I saw girls on beams doing back hand springs, cartwheels, and back tucks.

The song "Supermassive Black Whole was on, and I knew the next song was "Decode" and smiled. That is if it was the mix CD Alice said she brought in, and I was pretty sure it was.

Then I saw Tanya on the vault doing amazing tricks. Then she saw me, and glared at me. I looked down and blushed.

"Hi Alice, who's this?" I heard a high pitched voice ask. I looked up and saw a girl maybe 19 or 20 with a school hoodie on. She was a bit short and chubby, with short light brown hair, and seemed friendly.

"Hi Christine, this is my best friend, Bella. She's never tried gymnastics ad I'm dying for her to try it."

"Awesome!" Christine said happily. "We'll start you off with stretches. Alice, do you want to help, or go straight to bars?"

"Oh, I'll help her." She said pulling my arm, glaring at Tanya.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward sitting in a chair, watching Tanya.

Then I heard the first note of "Decode". Then it was skipped for "Full Moon". I sighed.

"So whatda think?" Alice asked going into a split?

"It's… Ok I guess." I told her.

"Oh I have to go to bars." She said getting up, but before I could say anything she was close to bars.

"Bella," I heard Christine say, "Can you come over here?" She asked. She was standing next to the beam.

"Ummm Sure."

"So do you like any songs on this CD?" She asked in wonder.

"Uhh…" I lost my train of thought looking at Edward across the gym. "Oh! "Decode".

"Oh really? Want me to turn it on."

"Sure!" I said eagerly.

She walked over to the radio and turned it on.

"Hey!" Many of the girls complained.

She ignored them.

"Ok, wanna start walking on the beam."

I bit my lip, and sighed.

"Sure." While walking back I sang it silently to myself.

"Just keep walking back and forth." She told me.

"Kay."

I continued to sing quietly, while on the line "I'm screaming" and my ankle twisted and I almost fell right on my arm and leg, my arms were crossed, sinking into my skin as I fell to the ground, I closed my eyes, and suddenly something was around my on the line "My thoughts you can't Decode", and I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me, making sure I didn't hit the ground.

At first I just sat there, singing the rest of the song to myself, all eyes on me, when I heard, "She's bleeding! She's bleeding." That's when I realized my nails were still digging into my skin. Then I heard Christine,

"Angela, can you walk her to the bathroom. I hesitated and got up. I looked at Edward. He sat in the same chair he was sitting in before.

Alice was focusing on the bars, and pretending nothing happened.

Tanya was glaring at me, and smelling the air, like she smelled something delicious.

I continued to walk with Angela, until we reached the bathroom.


	5. Secrets

I wiped the blood off my fingernails and arms, and sat on the counter, hands running through my hair, and thought.

"How did he do that?" "Why had Alice not do anything? Was she sad? Angry?"

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"Bella it's me. Is the blood cleaned? Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'm, I'm fine." I informed her.

"Ok Bella are you ready to come out and try floor or bars?" She asked eagerly.

I walked out. "Alice! I almost broke m y leg and arm, and you expect me to just go back out there!" I said loudly.

"Bella, do you know how many gymnasts are fall off a beam, but are fine?" She said, persuading me.

"MOST, NO NONE ARE SAVED BY SOMEONE SITTING ACROSS THE GYM!" I shouted. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Ok. Stay here." Was all she said. She walked to the gym, and told Christine we had to leave. Christine agreed. Edward drove us, so he had to come. I saw him come out of the gym, and came toward me. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Then they looked each other nervously. I would ask them questions in the car.

We got into the Volvo, and I was silent for a moment, until I couldn't help it anymore but wonder.

"How did you do that?" I asked

He sighed, and I heard him whisper something to Alice, and I couldn't understand.

"Oh now you're keeping secrets!? Just tell me!" I said aggravated.

"Bella. We can't tell you," Edward started.

"Edward, Alice interrupted, "We have to."

Fine," He whispered. "Bella, we're, we're not human." He started.

"I figured that out, but what are you?" I said.

"Well, what do you notice that is different? Alice asked curious.

"Well, your eyes are gold, you camp a lot, you're pale, you never eat or drink anything, you're amazingly fast and strong, graceful, and you're inhumanly beautiful."

"Well, what do you think we are?" Edward asked.

"Radioactive spiders? Vampires?" I guessed

"You're- you're right." Alice whispered.

" I am?" I asked surprised.

* * *

**Do you love it? Hate it? Please Favorite and review!**


	6. The Cullen's House

It was awkward and silent in the car with _Vampires_. I shuddered at the thought. Alice looked back at me, her topaz eyes pleading.

"Bella. Bella please don't tell a soul." I sat there and looked out the window. A million thoughts raced through my head. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Alice's speaking finally brought me back to earth.

"Edward, what is she gonna do?"

"Alice, it's like I said. Nothing." I was suddenly curious.

"Guys! I am not talking! What do you mean?" I yelled.

"Never mind Bella." Edward mumbled.

* * *

I walked through the kitchen of the Cullen's HUGE house (or mansion) and noticed Emmett and Japer sitting in chairs. Emmett was holding burrito¸ shoving it in Jasper's face.

"C'mon Jazz! Eat it!" Emmett shouted.

"Nooo." Jazz said darkly. Suddenly he noticed me. He smiled, and I felt a weird sensation. I was less anxious, and pretty calm. I continued to follow Alice, until we were outside a door. She knocked quietly, when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Come in! Come in!" We entered slowly, and then I saw Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Alice. Bella."

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said trying to sound normal.

I looked at Alice, and she was looking at the ground, mumbling. I looked up at Dr. Cullen, and his eyes were suddenly wide…

**Ya. I haven't updated forever!!!!!**


End file.
